Recently, with the rapid development of economy, the life of modern people becomes wealthy day by day. Except for food and clothing, people also start to pursue better quality of life and pay more attention to the material and sensual enjoyment. For example, display devices can be used to play various multimedia video and audio or to show various data and information. Display devices can rapidly and conveniently satisfy various needs of users, such as design work, entertainment and learning, while providing immediate visual sensual enjoyment to the users. Thus, display devices can enhance the quality of users' life, so as to gradually become essentials of daily life of human. When a normal user purchases and selects a display device, the user generally pays attention to the entire appearance and texture of the display device. Therefore, when the manufacturer of the display device packs and transports the display device, the manufacturer usually places the display device into a packing box and fills a large number of packing foam material (such as foam, Styrofoam, EPE, etc.) into a space between the display device and the packing box, in order to protect the entire display device for showing the value and texture of the display device, and to prevent the display device from being directly impacted and damaged by an external force. However, for the manufacturer, the foregoing packing process wastes too much time to pack the display device by much packing material and also the cost of the packing material. Meanwhile, because the considerable packing material can not be reduced, thus the display device packed with the excessive packing material can not meet global environmental protection trends. As a result, some users focusing on environmental protection awareness don't want to purchase and use this kind of display device, also lower the market competitiveness of the manufacturer.
Furthermore, due to frequent business in recent years, modern people start to apply the display device to related fields, such as multimedia, business management or mass communication, so as to play related multimedia video and audio information or to show various data and information in offices or homes, even to show multimedia video and audio information in stores or outdoor places for attracting people. Thus, the display devices are widely accepted by the businesses and users nowadays, and applied to offices, homes, stores, shops, outdoor places and etc. In other words, those places where people gather always need display devices, so that the display devices are very important. However, because a display device may be mounted in a place where people frequently move (such as open or semi-open space), an outer housing of the display device may be deformed or broken due to the material fatigue caused by various external factors (such as high/low temperature, wind, rain, moisture or ultraviolet light) under long-term use. Meanwhile, the display device may be impacted or damaged by the frequently use of people, so produces scratches and damages on its outer housing. As a result, the external wind, rain, moisture or ultraviolet light may easily invade into the outer housing from a broken gap thereof, so that inner mechanism or components of the display device will be directly and long-term affected by the external wind, rain, moisture or ultraviolet light to cause various problems including oxidation, brittleness, corrosion, aging or short circuit, resulting in shortening the life of the display device or damaging the display device.
As described above, an outer housing of a traditional display device and a main body thereof are integrated into one piece. When material fatigue occurs on the outer housing of the display device after long-term use or scratches and damages due to impact or abrasion, the user can not replace the outer housing by himself/herself, or optionally use another outer housing with different appearance.
As a result, it is important for designers and related manufacturers to think how to develop an innovative display device installed with a plurality of detachable decorative members for a user to rapidly install the detachable decorative members on the display device by himself/herself for the purpose of protecting the display device; to rapidly detach the detachable decorative members from the display device by himself/herself for the purpose of optionally changing the appearance of the display device; or to use different detachable decorative members for the purpose of preventing from material fatigue of the outer housing of the display device to extend the life of the display device, so that the foregoing problems can be efficiently overcome.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a display device having detachable decorative member to solve the problems existing in the traditional display device, as described above.